Bleach: In The Heavens
by Verop
Summary: Set after volume 21. Aizen is plotting something TERRIBLY horrible,and Ichigo is his only hurdle. He's trying to find Ichigo's weaknessess...Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the beloved or not so beloved Aizen are back!
1. Chapter 1

Aizen focused on the paper.

"Attacking that city would be…unwise," Ayaka bit her lip.

Aizen looked at his fiancé. She used to be a student in the Soul Reaper Academy…until she shattered Aizen's spell. He'd taking a liking to her, and her beauty was indescribable. As for her intelligence…the same.

"And why?" Aizen smirked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ayaka folded her arms. "Duh,"

Aizen stared. Hmmm. That Ichigo kid was pretty weak compared to him, but he had spunk, and about nine lives. You couldn't kill him, seriously.

"Ayaka, fetch me the Commander," Aizen stood up. Reining in the Heavens was a dream come true. And he'd done it. The first soul or mortal whatever you'd like to call it, had taken his place in the heavens. He was going to rule Earth, like he'd ruled Heaven. It was a simple Domino Effect. You knock down heaven, then Earth, then hell. But hell could wait.

"You got it," she walked out, shutting the bone-handled door behind her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, eh?" Aizen chuckled. "Hmmm…interesting person indeed,"

"Yes, Captain?" a half-hollow half-human man entered. He had no hair, but completely muscular arms. He had a hollow mask on half of his face, and half of his body was covered with half of a hollow's.

"Ichigo Kurosaki— I want complete details on his life, and his friends too," Aizen said.

"I know a couple of them sir. You know one," the Commander said.

"Speak,"

"Abarai, Renji," the man said.

"Renji?" Aizen turned.

"Yes, sir. He's in a human body right now, going to school with Kurosaki. Something about surveillance," the Commander shrugged.

"Very good," Aizen smirked. "Send in Ayaka,"

"Yes Sir!" the Commander left, Ayaka entering right after him.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Ayaka smiled.

"Well," Aizen put a hand around her shoulders. "Renji,"

"What about him?"

"He's a friend of Kurosaki's!" Aizen put his face in Ayaka's hair.

Ayaka stared straight.

"Ok…and?"

"He's on earth right now," Aizen said.

"Doing what?" Ayaka scoffed.

"Going to 'school'." Aizen withdrew from her and walked to his desk, sitting behind it. "I'm going to crush Kurosaki, Ayaka. He's the only threat that's opposing me,"

"And Renji?" Ayaka sat on one edge of the desk.

"Of course I'll have to kill him too!" Aizen snapped. "I never really liked Renji…"

"Of course," Ayaka nodded.

_Captain Aizen, please report to room A2_.

"For goodness sake," Aizen stood up.

"Can they do nothing without you?" Ayaka rolled her eyes.

"Don't know," Aizen kissed her forehead quickly and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Ayaka looked around the office. It was deathly quiet. She made her way over to Aizen's desk.

_Abarai, Renji_

_Zanpakuto: Zabimaru_

…

Ayaka couldn't read anymore. Tears filled her eyes. A picture of Renji was right by his profile. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning. The picture looked good. Ayaka touched it with her fingertips.

"I can't let him kill you, Renji," she whispered. "My love…"

-X-

"Baseball?" Ichigo yawned. The sun flowed through the shutters, giving the room a soft and warm feeling.

Renji stared at Rukia, who stared at the stuffed bear known as Kon. Or the illegal soul, I'm sorry.

"Yes!" Kon put his paws on his hips. "Baseball has a lot of chicks waiting for me, Ichigo!"

"Pervert," Rukia hissed, throwing Ichigo's jacket on top of Kon.

"Hey! Don't damage it!" Ichigo snatched it up.

"And what about the poor little stuffed animal here?" whined Kon.

"If it was up to me, I'd lock you in a cage," Renji shrugged. "But since it's not…"

"Ah!" Kon backed away from the soul reaper. "Redhead wants to put me in a cage! NO!"

"Don't call him that," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"And Strawberry is defending him!"

"KON!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry," the bear sniffed.

"So…no baseball?" Ichigo asked.

"Naw," Renji waved a hand, making his way to open the shutters.

"No…not today," Rukia said.

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat," Ichigo opened his door and walked downstairs.

"And I shall sleep now," Rukia smiled.

"It's 6 PM," Renji cocked his…erm…tattooed on eyebrows.

"Early bird gets the worm!" Rukia grinned.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Don't know…something they say here," Rukia shrugged and went into the closet.

Renji was practically alone. He stared outside the shutters. It was a beautiful blood red sun, slowly sinking on the horizon. And his thoughts lingered to her, the traitor.

"Damn you, Ayaka," he hissed under his breath.

The sun was almost down deep under. He started to remember memories of her and him…

_  
"Renji…why is a sun blood red sometimes?" Ayaka asked._

"_I don't know! How would I know?" Renji chuckled._

"'_Cause you're my sun,"_

"_Corny,"_

"_Please," Ayaka scoffed. "I'm an expert"-_

"_at corny stuff,"_

"_UGH!" Ayaka tackled him, sending him to the floor._

"_I love you, idiot," Renji laughed, lifting her off him._

"_I love you too, baboon brain," Ayaka winked._

"_Don't make fun of Zabimaru!" Renji whined…_

He almost smiled. It seemed like so long ago…but now she was ENGAGED to a worldwide traitor. Wow, she really loved him, eh?

Renji closed the shutters, sighing. It wasn't meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayaka looked at Aizen, staring at him.

"You want me to do WHAT?" she asked.

"Go down to earth, kill Kurosaki, and bring his dead body back up to me," Aizen shrugged. "It's easy,"

"It's not easy when he has two trained soul reapers, Kisuke and his pals, that stuffed bear, and a ghost seeing sister!" she spat. "And plus, Renji knows what I look like. He'll speak out before I can even say hello!"

Aizen rolled his eyes.

"Ayaka, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm smarter then that," he smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Ayaka rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Complete identity change," Aizen said.

"Huh?"

"Different name, different look,"

"Why don't you just send someone else?"

"Because I trust no one else,"

Ayaka lifted her head.

"So you completely trust me?" she cocked her eyebrows.

"Not completely, love," Aizen said. "I don't ever completely trust someone. We were all humans once,"

"Of course," Ayaka shrugged. "That is the wisest choice,"

"See?" Aizen said. "You fail to recognize my genius,"

"Never," Ayaka winked. "I just fail to remember it,"

"Hmm…" Aizen got up, taking the covers off him.

"I don't get it," Ayaka frowned. "Why can't you sleep in your own bed?"

"I don't feel like it," Aizen shrugged. "It's farther away from my office,"

Ayaka nodded to herself. That was true. His office was actually the next room. But Aizen didn't sleep with her for himself. Actually, it was only once that that had happened. He swore to her that he would not touch her again until they were married. And Ayaka still had doubts about wanting to marry him…since her heart still mourned for Renji.

Ayaka got up after Aizen, grabbing her robe. It was chilly, and this news was rather disturbing to her. How could she do it?

"Come," Aizen held out his hand. "I will show you what we will do,"

Ayaka stared at it. "I don't have a choice do I?" she asked softly.

Aizen cocked his head.

"Not much,"

Ayaka sighed. She took his hand.

-X-

Renji looked at the bat.

"You serious?" he asked Ichigo.

"Yep," Ichigo nodded. "You just hit at the ball as it comes to you,"

"Fine," Renji shrugged, grasping the bat tightly.

"Just don't hit yourself, Renji," Rukia snickered.

Renji muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes. Ichigo threw the ball. Renji hit it, just like he was told. It sailed about everyone's head and out of site. Some people were staring admiringly at Renji.

"Wow," Ichigo blinked.

"What?" Renji asked.

"You're good, mister!" a little boy came up to them. "Can you teach me that? Huh?"

Renji smiled. "I don't know how I did it, really,"

"That really was good," Rukia nodded, crossing her arms. "Congratulations,"

"Sarcasm, Rukia?" Renji asked icily.

"Partly," she replied.

"Ugh," Renji rolled his eyes once more…

"_Wow, Renji," Ayaka watched Zabimaru._

"_Yeah! Isn't its Shikai amazing?" he asked her excitedly. _

"_It is! I've never seen one like it," she smiled._

_He smiled back…_

_**No.**_ Renji hissed in his mind. He'd have to leave her and his memories behind.

-X-

"This better not hurt me, Sosuke," Ayaka glared.

"Of course it wont," Aizen said, putting the last wire on her hair. "It just changes your appearance, no pain."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But…don't make me look like a grandma, please,"

"Promise I wont," Aizen laughed.

He walked about a half mile away from her, a button appearing in his hand. He pushed it. Ayaka felt nothing happen...but then she started to feel tingling at the top of her hair. It was shrinking! She looked at her hands, now a tanner color.

"Hmm…nice," Aizen smiled, walking back. "You can take the wires off now. I have a mirror here,"

Ayaka tore off the wires quickly, running up to Aizen.

"What?" Ayaka asked.

"Knock dead beauty, let me tell you," he smiled kindly.

"Oh please!" Ayaka took a small mirror from his hand and gasped.

Her once long, brown hair was cut short, one side framing her face, the other swept behind her ear. It was actually black now. Her lips, once small and petite, were now full and petite, giving her an elegant and royal look.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Who did a good job?" Aizen asked, wanting to hear praise.

"You did," Ayaka continued to study herself. Her eyes were now a piercing blue instead of their normal hazel and her nose was now small and button like instead of its natural sharpness.

"Are you ready to go now?" Aizen asked, crossing his arms. Ayaka set the mirror down at a nearby table.

"Yes," she said.

He gave her her Zanpakuto.

"Do you know your goals?" he asked.

"Kill Ichigo Kurosaki…and bring back his body," Ayaka said.

"Perfect…you are ready. I've already sent an 'alert' to Rukia from the 'soul society'. Says a soul reaper with your description is supposed to come. Do you know your new name?" Aizen asked.

"Ai Amaya," he said. "Meaning 'love by night rain',"

"No actual last name?" Ayaka asked.

Aizen shook his head. "They would be able to hunt down your family bloodlines…we don't want this to be too hard,"

"Got it," Ayaka said.

"Your new name now?"

"Ai Amaya," she said. "And I will kill Kurosaki and bring his body back to you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Ai Amaya stumbled out of the bus, looking rather strangely at it.

"Hey, beautiful, you can drop by anytime," the bus driver winked.

She snarled, disgusted and threw a nearby stone at his head. The stone hit right on target, sending the man unconscious. The riders all shrieked as Ai grinned wickedly and started walking.

"Hmm…" she studied the address on the piece of paper. "This is it,"

She knocked on the door, pulling her mini-skirt lower. Aizen had just said to throw it on and it took her some time to figure out that it was supposed to go on your waist, but hey, everyone learns at their own time.

A girl with black hair and a frown on her face opened the door.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm looking for…Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ai furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, one second," the girl stepped inside the house, but Ai could hear her holler. "ICHIGO, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

Ai cocked her head. Some tumbling, some crashing, some shrieks of pain and some laughter. Suddenly the door flung open and a teenage boy with orange hair, who was panting heavily, was staring at her.

"KARIN! I DON'T KNOW HER!" he yelled at the girl.

"WELL SHE ASKED FOR YOU!" the girl replied and walked off.

"You might not know me…" Ai saw his eyes linger to her mini-skirt. Hmmm… "But Kuchiki Rukia does,"

"Wait," Ichigo held up a hand. "Are you the student that's supposed to come over? From the alert?"

"Yes," Ai nodded. "I'm Ai Amaya,"

"And you're supposed to be staying here," Ichigo nodded his head slowly.

"Yes," Ai frowned.

"Oh boy…" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Can you turn soul reaper invisible and come in through the window?"

"Sure," Ai smiled as Ichigo went in.

Forcing her soul out with a special pill that Aizen had made, she grabbed her helpless gigai and slowly started to climb up to Kurosaki's window.

-x-

"She's here?" Rukia gasped. "I've got nothing prepared!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ichigo hissed. "Dad knows that Renji is here to stay with me but he doesn't know YOU are,"

"We'll say Renji has a girly voice," Rukia shrugged.

"Hell no," Renji spat.

"Heh," Rukia chuckled lightly.

A knock came on the windowsill. Ai's head poked up.

"There she is!" Ichigo whined.

"Sure she has a gorgeous face and all…but she's not making me go funny, weak, and drooling," Renji cocked an eyebrow.

Ichigo laughed knowingly. If only Renji had seen the mini-skirt…

Rukia opened the window, and Ai jumped in professionally. Her eyes momentarily lingered over Renji's, who looked away quickly.

"I'm Ai," she smiled.

"Rukia," Rukia nodded

"Nice to meet you," Ai said, turning to Renji.

Renji stiffened feeling her stare. "Renji Abarai,"

He stuck out his hand.

Ai didn't make a move. She only nodded, a faint smile playing on her lips. Finally, she shook his hand firmly.

"Now, I've come to survey what goes on around Kurosaki. So I'm enlisting in your school," Ai said.

"WHAT?" Renji and Ichigo echoed, though Rukia looked pleased that someone else (who was female) was finally joining her.

"Yes," Ai replied happily. "Oh, and did I ever tell you that my real name isn't Ai?"

They all inclined their heads sharply toward me.

"And I must warn you things will not always be as they seem," she bit her lip and gazed at them playfully. The room was tense.

"How do we know you're not bad or something?" Renji asked.

"How do you know you died?" Ai said.

"Because…I felt it?" Renji replied numbly.

"Then because you see me…I guess that's your only lead," Ai took in a deep breath. "Where do I sleep? And do you have a nightgown, Rukia?"

Ichigo blushed furiously.


End file.
